


[Podfic] maybe she's the quiet type who's into heavy metal | written by Molly

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In the Hamptons, no one can hear your BFF brutally gun down the ninja assassins hired to kill you by your bitter ex-boyfriend.





	[Podfic] maybe she's the quiet type who's into heavy metal | written by Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe she's the quiet type who's into heavy metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605939) by [Mollyamory (Molly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory). 



> Recorded for Lucifuge5 for the 2018 ITPE. Thanks so much to Molly for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8vuyoo84s2yh95k/maybe_she%2527s_the_quiet_type_who%2527s_into_heavy_metal.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eg9rp41akslbqss/maybe_she%2527s_the_quiet_type_who%2527s_into_heavy_metal.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 13MB/16MB | **Duration:** 00:15:51 

  
---|---


End file.
